Born Differently
by No Fate 1990
Summary: After Jack Frost dies, Elsa becomes the single mother of a nonverbal autistic boy named Josiah. Anna and Kristoff have two fraternal twins, Evan and Penelope. Content, Elsa learns to be grateful for what she already has instead of looking elsewhere. Later on, she and Jack have a daughter named Nova.
1. My Silent Angel

**Elsa's p.o.v **

Speechless, Josiah looks up at the snowfall in wonder. This is the first time that he has seen snow. My silent angel clings onto me instead of joining his cousins for a snowball fight. Sometimes I wish he was

just as normal as Evan and Penelope. I assume they keep Anna and Kristoff very happy and busy. Anyway, I enjoy building snowmen and making snow angels with my son in the present time. I

remember Josiah was born on a snowy day like this one many years ago. He was my Christmas baby. His father, Jack Frost died nine months earlier. Jack had sacrificed his life for me. His loss made the

pregnancy and birthing process even more difficult. I wanted to die if it meant living in a world without Jack. Thankfully, Anna and my friends supported me through the rough ordeal. My beloved Prince

Josiah also saved me. Similar to me, he was born differently but has a big heart.


	2. Early Winter Blues

Josiah's p.o.v

Early Winter blues

A world of silent unspoken hurt

Random different special needs

These written requests of mine

Early Winter blues


	3. Snow Angels

Jack Frost's p.o.v

I remembered an avalanche was heading toward Elsa and me. We were not powerful enough to

stop the avalanche. My pregnant queen refused to leave my side. She couldn't imagine living in a

world without me. Gently, I pushed her out of the way. Buried beneath the snow, I was helpless.

Unable to find me, Elsa assumed I was dead. She couldn't look beyond the foggy mist until now.


	4. Solace

Time Period: A Flashback

Elsa's p.o.v

The world transforms into a winter wonderland on the same day as my baby is being born. My

tears, in the form of blood, are as numerous as snowflakes falling from the sky. "Push, Elsa, Push"

Anna and the midwife stress. Exhausted, I collapse back on my pillow. I cry out for Jack who was

killed by an avalanche nine months earlier. Jack's spirit kisses my forehead. He whispers I love you.

Our precious son Josiah enters a beautiful dying world, one full of silence and grace.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Elsa's p.o.v

From the balcony, Jack and I observe Anna and Kristoff play with their kids in the royal garden.

Josiah is playing with toys in his room. "Why can't our son have a normal life?" Jack brings to my

attention. We have just reunited and now here he is judging our son. "Josiah is extraordinary" I

answer Jack. Quietly, Josiah joins us outside. We embrace him with open hearts and minds.


	5. Your Love With Special Needs

Jack's p.o.v

Thriving on one happy thought, your love with special needs. Let me all the way in even if you want

to go in a new different direction. These few precious moments with you mean everything to me.


	6. Still life, Wallflower

Elsa's p.o.v.

Cast aside but never forgotten

A still-life wallflower

My precious love with special needs

Echoes of your silent cries for help

My endless daily tasks


	7. The Playground

Jack's p.o.v

Elsa has summoned me to her private study room. Josiah is with her as usual. "Jack, Josiah is your

son. You need to do more things for him and with him" Elsa suggests. "I have built a playground for

Josiah if it will make you happy" I reveal pulling her leg. "Daddy, you have built a playground for me!"

Josiah squeals. His happiness stirs something deep inside Elsa and me.


	8. Even if its one smile, you've done a lot

Elsa's p.o.v

Even if it's one smile, you've done a lot. You deserve a standing ovation. Even if it's a brief

giggle, may this candle never burn out.


	9. Many or no babies, I will love you

Time Period: Many Months Later

Jack's p.o.v

Anxiously, I stand here outside my bedroom that I share with Elsa. She has been feeling unwell

recently. Maybe she is pregnant with Josiah's little brother or sister. To be on the safe side, I

have allowed a doctor to examine her. "Your wife, Queen Elsa is not pregnant. She has the flu. She

will probably never get pregnant" the doctor drops on me like a bomb. This is disappointing news

because I looked forward to being a father again. I rush to my beloved's bedside where she lays

visibly shaken and distraught. "I am not pregnant" she sobs heavily in my arms. "Many or no

babies, I will love you" I vow.


	10. Still She Desires What She Can't Have

Jack's p.o.v

Broken wide open

Only love can cross over the great divide

She hides her disappointment and sorrow behind a smile

Still she desires what she can't have


	11. These Bittersweet Baby Blues

Elsa's p.o.v

Snowflakes

These bittersweet baby blues

Our unborn dreams

Prayers yet to be answered


	12. A Passing Mere Thought and Pipe Dream

Jack's p.o.v

Catching and kissing butterflies

A passing mere thought and pipe Dream

Never spoken big elephant in the room

Our infertility problems

This growing false hope of ours


	13. Nova

Situation: Jack and Elsa finally have a second child, a pretty baby girl named Nova

Jack's p.o.v

Coming back in from the rain

A little pain mixed in with joy

My precious miracle baby

Enchanting baby doll of mine

A young life worth cherishing and remembering for all time


	14. Dear Life, Love, and Infinity

Elsa's p.o.v

"Mommy, I want to go outside and play on the playground right now" Josiah complains. "I can't go

outside with you right now. Nova needs me" I explain in the mist of changing Nova's diaper. "OK,

mommy" Josiah pouts. Jack plays with Josiah on my behalf.


	15. He is not that much different

Jack's p.o.v

Born equal, he is not that much different.

For as long as he strives to be unique,

that is how long I will stay true to him.


	16. Please Hold on and Don't Let It All Go

Elsa's p.o.v

Hanging onto the sunrise

Only time knows long your smile will last

Please hold on and don't let it all go

Even if you can't see the rainbow


End file.
